Experiments
by TruxtonOverdose
Summary: I wake up in a dark room with Laito. Reiji decides to perform many experiments. Rated M for LEMON. Feel free to suggest ideas for experiments.


Experiments

I woke up to the sound of rattling chains. I looked around slowly, my vision blurry. The room was pitch dark and all I could hear were gentle guttural growls and the clicking of chains. I heard a door open and suddenly the room was filled with light as the person who entered turned the lights on. I flinched, my eyes stinging from the sudden brightness. I slowly adjusted and listened for the sound of the growling.

Across the room from me, hunched over, was a naked Laito. He looked up at me, his eyes glowing wildly with ecstasy. Footsteps approached me and I looked up to see Reiji looking down at me. "Hmm…." he murmured, injecting me with something. I flinched in pain and tugged at my chains. "No use in trying to escape. The more you struggle, the tighter the chains become." he smirked. I felt dizzy and struggled to keep my head up.

Reiji walked over to his desk and started writing something down. Laito continued to growl and I could hear him tug at his restraints. Reiji walked back over to me and lifted my chin up to look into my eyes. "Good. The aphrodisiac is working on you." he smirked, walking over to my other side. I didn't notice before but like Laito, I was bare. I yanked my chains harder and hissed. Laito pulled forward once more, the chains creaking loudly. If he pulled hard enough, he'd break the chains and probably break the wall in the process.

I heard Reiji take his belt off and pull his pants down. I looked back at him slightly and tugged even harder at the restraints. He positioned himself behind me and entered me harshly. Laito watched from across the room and I noticed he was already fully hardened. Reiji began to slowly thrust, pushing my body forward. "…aahh.." I moaned quietly, getting turned on by staring at Laito. Reiji continued to tease and thrust into me, until he pulled out to as soon as I was about to come. I let out a low groan of annoyance and watched as he wrote something down. After he finished writing, Reiji walked over to Laito and looked at him. "Hm..it seems to be working quite well on you, too." Reiji smirked and moved behind Laito, leaning over him. Laito cautiously looked at him. Reiji pressed his hand against Laito's cock and rubbed him gently. Laito pulled forward harshly and tugged the chains.

Reiji slowly penetrated Laito, causing him to hiss in pain. "Mm.." Laito moaned softly. Reiji started thrusting into him, continuing to rub him. Laito grunted and pulled the chains once more. Reiji pulled out slowly and began writing again.

I noticed the butler was standing near Laito, his hand on the lock that held Laito in place. I pulled forward, trying to get free. Reiji came back to me and injected another aphrodisiac into me. I grunted in pain. After a few minutes, my mind was foggy and I was overtaken from lust and ecstasy. Laito stared at me and I did the same, the both of us pulling forward. Reiji nodded to the butler, who released Laito and Reiji released me. Both of us charged at each other.

I tackled Laito to the floor and kissed at his neck. We were both hungry with lust. He flipped me over and tackled me, penetrating me swiftly, I squeaked in surprise and Reiji began writing something else down. Laito began thrusting relentlessly, nipping at my neck. I purred in pleasure, licking along his neck and chin. We bit each other and clawed at each other, both of us wild. I teased him by wriggling free of his grasp and running from him. I tripped over something and landed on my hands and knees, already knowing what Laito was going to do.

He lunged at me and penetrated me again, holding my hips tightly. I tried to stay up but ended up flopping on the floor. "Ow…" I grunted as my chin hit the tiles. Laito continued to fuck me like a wild animal. We fucked each other for hours, Reiji watching intently. Finally, I was riding Laito, moving up and down. I scraped my nails along his chest, abs and member, leaving red marks all over his torso. He moaned in pleasure and watched me with hungry eyes. He pulled me down to kiss me and he pulled out, coming sharply. Most of his seed landed on my back and I purred, grinding myself against him as I also orgasmed.

Reiji stopped writing and stared as I snuggled into Laito's chest, slowly drifting to sleep. Laito also fell asleep, wrapping an arm around me. Reiji walking over to the butler. "Make more of that aphrodisiac and hide it. We'll be performing more experiments soon enough…"


End file.
